Glorious Spontaneity
by FlowerLady-Aerith
Summary: Garnet decides to share her doll collection with Zidane, but those aren't the only dolls he's interested in. He enjoys making her feel uncomfortable.


_A/N: I felt like writing a little short story. Nothing big, but please review. I'd love to hear what you think. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IX

* * *

_

**Glorious Spontaneity**

"Don't put your hand there!"

"But Dagger, I just want to touch them! They're so cute!"

"No, Zidane. Mind your manners."

The blonde man pouted. He looked to his ebony haired companion with a look of disappointment in his blue eyes. He already knew that pouting would get him nowhere with Dagger. She wasn't one to cave in to cute faces and pleads; Dagger was firm in her decisions. Zidane sighed. He scratched his head displacing a few blonde locks. "Well, I guess I'll just have to settle for staring at your dolls then," he mumbled obviously not content with the situation.

Dagger smiled amusedly. "You just can't keep your hands to yourself, can you?" she asked mockingly.

"Well there are other things I'd like to touch, but you don't seem to like that either," Zidane joked. Dagger quickly turned to face him, surprise written all over her face. One would think she would be used to these types of comments from her perverted friend, but instead they got her every time. Zidane winked.

Her face reddened and as quickly as she turned to face him, she turned away. "You're so vulgar," she said quietly.

A smirk was plastered on Zidane's face. How he enjoyed making Dagger feel uncomfortable. Though, they both knew she secretly enjoyed his comments as much as he did. After making so many he began to notice a specific trend in her movements. First, she'd be shocked at his vulgarity, then she'd feel flustered and turn away, and lastly she'd try to distract herself with something trivial. She was now on the distraction stage. She had decided to "reorganize" her dolls.

He let out a quiet sigh. Dagger made it so hard for him. Why couldn't she just succumb to his charm like all the others girls he's chased after? Well, she wasn't like all other girls; Dagger was special to him. He stole a glance and saw her still bothering her dolls. Obviously she was still flustered. _'I wonder what she's thinking about,' _he thought unable to look away.

Zidane found himself admiring Dagger. Her hair was so silky and shiny. He enjoyed running his fingers through it, well, when she allowed him to do so. Her skin was smooth to the touch, which is why when he could get away with it he loved touching her face. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown, so mesmerizing and pretty. Zidane always found it difficult to break their gazes. Her smile made him feel weak. Of course, his admiration was only but so innocent. He particularly enjoyed staring at the roundness and size of her bosom. He loved how her shirts would always hang just below her line of cleavage so that if he positioned himself right he could stare down and inside. Her bosom was just so perfect he couldn't help but be a bit of a Peeping Tom. He was also aware that Dagger had quite the soft bosom. Though that discovery nearly cost him his life. Though her bosom wasn't the only part of her body he enjoyed. Zidane often found himself staring and her nicely shaped butt. He also was aware of its squishiness. Luckily that 'not-so accident' had gone unnoticed and she didn't nearly kill him. He also loved her slim waist and her toned thighs. Her body was beautiful and so was she. Zidane wasn't a complete pig. He loved her for her mind too. Unfortunately, her mind wasn't something visible so he couldn't admire it like he admired everything else.

"Zidane? What are you staring at so intently?" Dagger asked now noticing that he hadn't taken his eyes away from her since she turned away. Her cheeks were still a little pink, but she wasn't immensely flustered.

Instead of verbally answering her he decided to take another approach. He took a quick glance around the room. Her bedroom door was closed. He didn't want Brahne seeing what he was about to do with her daughter. He didn't want to get her upset; she was already a monster while happy. The windows were also closed and her cute, pink curtains were pulled closed. _'Perfect,' _he thought the smile on his face widening.

He saw her backing away unsure of what his motives were. Dagger was just so cute when she was defensive. Zidane took a step toward her, making her take a step back. He pursued her till she was cornered. Surprisingly, she didn't attack him or make any motion to try to get him to move away.

He then caught her eye and plunged into those beautiful brown eyes. Zidane slyly moved his face closer to her so that their noses were just touching. The light touch was driving him crazy, but he did his best to maintain his composure, or at least he was trying to. He placed both of his hands on the white wall she had been backed into. He made sure she was trapped between his arms; he couldn't have her getting away. Though, from the looks of it Dagger didn't plan on moving.

"Zidane," she whispered. The anxiety in her voice only worsened his growing madness. He wanted to go in for the kill, but that wasn't part of their game. He was sure she would murder him if he went as far as to steal a kiss from her tender looking, pink lips. They looked simply scrumptious…

Zidane straightened himself up, mentally. "Yes, D-Dagger?" he choked out, still unable to break the eye contact. She had more power than she knew.

He saw her cheeks begin to redden again. The tension was beginning to work within her and soon she would either fall to her hormones or push him away, he judged. "Zidane," she whispered again. This time she said his name differently, a good different. Her tone made him feel weak at the knees. Something he couldn't explain was stirring inside him. There was such a static building between them, some sort of gravitational pull that he was powerless against.

Her breathing had increased. Zidane felt the air thicken and he found it harder to breathe. He felt her forehead against his, her smooth, beautiful forehead. Her dark locks were pressing against his light ones. He felt his body heat up. He was succumbing to the tingling warmness in the pit of his stomach. His own cheeks had grown redder. Zidane was beginning to want her, and want her badly.

'_I can't take advantage of Dagger like that! She would be so hurt and disappointed in me. Then where would I be? But her lips are just so alluring…I can't look away from her…no! Get a hold of yourself, Zidane!' _His mental battle continued, as he unknowingly was pulled closer to her face. Their lips were only seconds away from each other. One movement and he would have what he'd been wanting so badly. The idea of tasting Dagger was so enticing, almost irresistible.

'_No, I've got to pull away…I don't want to hurt her. No matter how badly I want her,' _he concluded. Before Zidane could act on his mental decision he felt her. He tasted her. A rush of sweetness overtook him and he knew now that he wouldn't be able to pull away. Arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer as teenage hormones soared.

Time seemed to stand still for him. He wouldn't allow himself to forget this gloriously spontaneous moment. Zidane wanted to remember it all. The way her scent consumed him in such a wonderful blast of vanilla. The way her long, dark eyelashes looked. He definitely wanted to remember slight warm and extremely comfortable feeling of her bosom on his torso. His hand snaked down to her lower back. Of course, he wouldn't want to forget the squishiness.

Her lips began to grow distant. This wasn't enough for Zidane. She wasn't going to get away or return to her common sense. He grabbed her legs and secured them around his waist with his tail and pushed her against the wall with such a force she was taken off guard. Her small and extremely arousing gasp assured him of this. He then took what he wanted. Their lips met with such intensity Zidane found himself losing his mind. She tasted so marvelous he just wanted more and more helpings.

"Garnet! Garnet!"

Zidane whined. "They always have such horrible timing!" he cried quickly placing Dagger back to her feet. She looked to be in such a daze he was sure her butlers Zorn and Thorn would realize something had happened. As if on queue the two annoying men burst through the door.

"Garnet you must come!" Zorn exclaimed.

"Come you must, Garnet!" Thorn cried.

Zidane glanced at Dagger who was still in a daze. He sighed and snapped his fingers in front of her eyes getting her attention. "…What?" she mumbled still very flustered and very confused.

"Brahne calls for you, no worries I'll go out the usual way," Zidane announced with a smile. Dagger only stared at him confused as to what he meant. He guessed that she was confused about everything at the moment. "See ya, Dagger," he said before casually strolling over to her window, pulling it open, and leaping out.

He landed on the ground in a crouching position. He remained in that position thinking over what had just occurred between him and Dagger. There was only one way he could happily conclude the event in his mind.

Zidane smirked. "She totally wants me."

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, I don't know why I just wrote that. But it sure was fun! Please review and thank you for reading. _


End file.
